Super Junior Host Club
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Hankyung sama Kyuhyun bikin Host club buat ngegaet cewek- cewek. Namun yang kecantol justru cowok- cowok cantik nan imut tetangga baru mereka? Don't like, don't read.. Cuma buat ketawa aja.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER JUNIOR HOST CLUB**

**(Parody Suju ala HOSTclub)**

Cast :: KangTeuk, EunHae, KyuMin, YeWook and HanChul

Genre :: Humor, Parody, Drama, Gaje (?)

Summary :: Host Club!

Disclaimer :: Seluruh tokoh adalah milik yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka sendiri namun seluruh kisah hanya milik author, cerita ini hanya fiksi.. dimohon maaf karena membawa nama- nama yang nggak bersangkutan (ditabok reader gara" banyak ngomong).

Selamat membaca dan saya harap anda sekalian suka.. Hhehe..

**

* * *

**

" Buahahaha!" Donghae tertawa geli begitu selesai membaca Ouran Host Club (?) yang dipinjemnya dari Jaejong (mianhaeyo, jaejong oppa ampe dibawa-bawa.. :D)

" Kenapa kamu ketawa gituh?" Tanya Yesung yang sejak tadi duduk sambil nonton tv. Merasa terganggu akan tawa menggila Donghae.

" Ceritanya konyol, niih.. Mau baca nggak hyung?" Tawarnya sambil memperlihatkan manga yang tadi dipegangnya.

Yesung menyipitkan mata untuk membaca tittle manga itu. " Euuh, Host Club?"

Donghae mangangguk.

" Iiih… Cerita jorok, ya!" Tuduhnya sembarangan karena Yesung ngga tau arti dari kata Host Club.

Bletak! Donghae langsung memukul kepala besar hyungnya itu dengan manga yang dipegangnya.

" Hyung tau ngga sih host club itu apa?" Serunya kesal.

Dengan wajah sepuluh persen polos Yesung menggeleng. (kenapa cuma 10%? Coz, 90%nya lagi udah dikuasai tampang ke-babo-annya Yesung. *dilempar Yesung oppa sampe planet nibiru*).

Donghae menggeleng- geleng kasihan. " Hyung nggak gaul, niih.. Host club itu sekumpulan cowok yang kerjanya nemenin cewek- cewek kesepian. Ngobrol, dsbg, deh.." Jelasnya dengan tampang sok paling tau, paling bener, paling ngerti.

Yang dijelasin juga cuma manggut- manggut kayak anak autis.

Tiing! Tiba- tiba lampu ruang tengah menyala seiring dengan suatu ide terlintas diotak Donghae yang merasa dirinya lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun. (otak hae oppa punya tenaga listrik? Bravo!)

" Hyung!" Seru Donghae sambil menepuk pundak hyungnya dengan mata berbinar- binar.

" Nae?" Jawab Yesung kaget.

" Aku ada ide!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. " Apaan idemu itu?"

" Ayo kita bikin host club dan kita gaet cewek- cewek cantik se Seoul!" Serunya bangga sambil menaikkan satu kakinya diatas sofa. Gayanya persis kayak orang- orang yang lagi memproklamasikan kemerdekaan Korea Selatan.

Yesung melongo menatap dongsaengnya itu sambil menimang- nimang apakah setelah ini ia akan menelepon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat atau lebih memilih kabur sebelum tertular virus gila si Donghae.

" Bikin host club?" Akhirnya Yesung bertanya.

Donghae mengangguk semangat. " Aku, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung sama Kyuhyun. Berhubung semuanya jomblo sejati, jadi sekalian searching- searching cewek gitu, loh.." Jelasnya lagi.

Yesung sepertinya masih belum connect otaknya sama ide yang Donghae anggap super duper brilliant itu.

" Setuju kan?" Seru Donghae sambil merengkuh kedua tangan Yesung.

Dan Yesung yang entah sudah tertular kebodohan Donghae atau emang dia yang kelewat babo 1000% cuma manggut- manggut nggak ngerti. Berusaha mencerna semua kata- kata Donghae dalam otaknya yang jarang digunakan itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kangin bertepuk tangan senang. " Good idea! Good idea Donghae!" Serunya sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun masih duduk santai menonton tv dan nggak berniat ikut dalam ide nggak mutu-nya Donghae. Ia melirik hyungnya. " Idemu norak, hyung.. Masa gara- gara baca manga ngga jelas aja jadi serius beneran." Sindirnya dengan senyum iblisnya.

Donghae merengut. " Kenapa? Kalau ngga mau ikutan ngga apa- apa, Kyu. Tapi jangan harap kukasih makan malam!"

" Bodo amat. Yang masak kan Hankyung hyung. Bukan kamu." Balas Kyuhyun lagi. Si prince evil maknae itu memang selalu punya kata- kata telak buat mencela para hyungnya.

Hankyung yang kurang ngerti bahasa Korea hanya menatap teman- temannya sambil membaca kamus yang selalu dibawanya kemana- mana. " La.. Lalu? Apa rencanamu?" Tanyanya terbata sambil terus mencari kata- kata yang tepat.

Donghae gantian diam. Kalau rencana awal sih dia yang semangatnya nomor satu. Tapi kalau ditanya tahap berikutnya, sih.. Mana dia kepikiran.

" Donghae kehabisan akal!" Seru Yesung girang (entah kenapa dia girang). " Berarti rencanamu gagal tuh.. Nggak usah maksa, lah.. Kalau otak yang jarang dipake dipaksa mikir malah bikin sakit kepala, lho.." Jelasnya lagi.

" Itu sih hyung!" Seru Donghae nggak mau kalah.

" Kita butuh siasat." Ucap Kangin seraya berbisik. " Kita butuh pelanggan dulu."

Yang lainnya ikutan serius, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

" Jadi maksud hyung cari orang dulu yang mau nyoba host club kita?" Tanya Donghae.

Kangin mengangguk- angguk.

Ting-Tong! Tiba- tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Nggak ada yang mau beranjak dari posisi mereka. " Buka gih." Perintah Kyuhyun songong.

" Heh! Kamu aja yang buka!" Bela Yesung kesal. Dongsaeng terkecilnya ini memang kadang suka ngatur- ngatur kayak raja iblis.

Ting-Tong! Bunyi lagi.

" Heh, cepet buka!" Seru Kangin sambil mendorong Donghae.

" Hyung aja, ah.. Gimana kalau yang datang itu perampok dan aku dibunuh duluan. Aku nggak mau! Host club-ku aja belum jadi."

Kangin melotot Donghae geram. " Kalo lo mati gue yang kubur! Cepetan buka!" Serunya lagi.

Donghae yang sudah menciut dihadapan Kangin melangkah goyah menuju pintu depan.

" Siapa ya?" Tanyanya didepan pintu dengan was- was.

" Kami dari tetangga atas!" Seru sekelompok orang dengan nada suara ceria.

Donghae kembali ketempat teman- temannya berkumpul. " Katanya dari tetangga atas, nih." Ucapnya memberitahu lalu kembali ke pintu depan lagi.

Kali ini Hankyung. Kangin, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung ikutan maju dengan semangat.

Donghae membuka pintu. Lima cowok sudah berdiri didepan pintu mereka.

" Anneyeong!" Sapa pria pirang yang paling depan sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya menimbulkan lesung pipi kecil dibawah pip-nya yang cekung.

Kangin melongo menatapnya. _Weeiss… cuakep amat nih cowok!_

" Kami datang untuk salam perkenalan sambil membawa kue." Lanjut pria disampingnya yang berambut sedikit panjang dan sangaaaat cantiiiikk!

Kali ini gantian Hankyung yang polos situ melongo. _Wow.. So beautiful.._ Batinnya sok. Karena cuma tau kata beautiful doang..

Donghae menerima piring yang disodorkan cowok cantik itu. " Ah, gomawo." Balasnya sambil tersenyum senang. _Makanan gratis.._

" Ne cheonemayo." Jawab seorang pria lain dibelakang si cowok cantik. Rambutnya sedikit berdiri dan ditata seperti monkey bercat pirang.

Donghae sejenak menatapnya. _Lucu banget rambutnya! Kayak monkey!_

" Hyung.. Aku juga lapar.. Kita pulang, yuk." Kali ini seorang cowok yang paling pendek menarik kemeja cowok pirang berlesung pipi itu manja. Ia merengut sambil sesekali melirik kearah kumpulan Kangin cs yang masih melongo. Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Yesung. Ia langsung menunduk malu.

_Ngegemesin banget tuh cowok. Badanna kecil banget.. Kok ada cowok kayak gitu?_

Kyuhyun memandangi para hyungnya yang sudah melongo. _Payah, ngeliat cowok- cowok aja udah kayak ngeliat Britney spearz lagi nyanyi di depan rumah._

" Oke.. Kita balik dulu, ya. Anneyeong." Gumam si pirang manis itu. Mereka berjalan pergi.

Kangin perlahan menutup pintu dorm mereka dengan tampang takjub. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang tengah.

" Yah, ampun.. Cowok yang pirang itu cantik banget, ya.." Ucapnya kaget. " Aargh! Aku belum Tanya namanya lagi.."

" Kalau aku sama.. sama.. sama.. si namja, eh, yeoja, eh, yah apalah itu. Yang rambutnya agak panjang, yang paling cantik. Nggak yakin kalau dia cowok, rasanya mustahil." Imbuh Hankyung sambil membayangkan si cowok cantik itu.

" Si malu- malu yang berbadan kecil itu juga imuuuut banget!" Seru Yesung senang.

" Eh, nggak! Kataku si rambut ala monkey yang lucu." Bela Donghae sambil tengkurep mencicipi kue yang tadi dibawanya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri sambil geleng- geleng.

" Gimana kalau mereka kita undang ke host club kita! Host clubnya disini aja, di dorm kita!" Seru Kangin tiba- tiba dengan semangat.

" Setuju!" Seru Donghae, Yesung dan Hankyung berseru bersamaan.

Kyuhyun melongo. " Kalian pada gila, ya?" Serunya kesal.

Ting- Tong! Pintu berbunyi lagi.

Dengan langkah gusar Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan tanpa nanya ini- itu langsung dibuka dengan tampang kesal. " Siapa, sih?" Serunya.

Namun seketika tatapannya berubah saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

" Eh, anu.. Itu.. Kata Teukie hyung, nanti piringnya pulangin lagi, ya.." Gumam cowok imut yang berdiri salah tingkah didepan Kyuhyun yang tadi membentaknya. " A.. Anneyeong!" Serunya panik dan langsung kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melongo dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang keruang tengah.

" Siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

" Tadi katanya jangan lupa pulangin piringnya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghempskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Ia masih menerawang.

" Kau kenapa? Liat hantu?" Tanya Yesung penasaran melihat dongsaengnya itu seperti orang yang nyaris mati ditempat.

" Hy-Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

" Nae?" Jawab para hyungnya itu bersamaan.

" Aku ikutan dimisi host club kalian, deh!" Serunya penuh semangat sambil tersenyum licik.

Para hyungnya melongo melihat perubahan sifat Kyu yang bener- bener drastis.

* * *

Naaaah… apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

To be contiued…

.

.

.

.

review, ya... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan wajah super innocent dan penuh keyakinan, Kangin cs menekan bel di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 713.

" Siapa, yaa…" Terdengar suara imut dari dalam rumah.

" Kami datang untuk mengantar piring!" Seru mereka berlima penuh semangat yang sedikit…. Berlebihan.

Kreeek! Pintu terbuka.

Ryeowook menatap kelima cowok dihadapannya sedikit mendengakkan kepalanya (tau kan klo wookie itu paling kecil dari yang lain? hhehe).

Sreet! Yesung langsung menarik piring yang tadinya dipegang Kangin dan menyelak si bos berbadan besar itu.

" Eeeh.. Ini.. Piringnya udah bersih kita cuci." Ucapnya malu- malu.

Wookie menunduk dengan wajah memerah. " Eh, iya.. makasih.." Jawabnya sambil mengambil piring dari tangan Yesung.

" Siapa Wookie?" Tanya Teuki sambil berjalan kearah pintu. " Eh, kalian! Silahkan masuk!" Serunya cepat. " Wookie, kenapa diam saja. Persilahkan mereka masuk."

Wookie yang makin gugup masih menunduk. " Eh.. Eh.. Silahkan.."

" Gomawo.." Ucap kelima cowok itu sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap Teuki sambil mempersilahkan mereka semua. " Maaf kami belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku park jung soo.. Tapi para dongsaengku lebih sering memanggilku Teukie. Sedangkan anak pemalu itu Kim Ryeowook." Ucapnya.

Wookie mengangguk sekali lalu berjalan masih dengan menunduk malu kearah dapur.

Jduuug! Karena jalan tertunduk alhasil kepalanya kepentok tembok dan langsung jatuh duduk dilantai.

" Aduuh.." Ringisnya pelan sambil ngusep- ngusep kepalanya yang rada benjol.

Yesung tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Wookie. " Jalannya hati- hati, dong.." Ucapnya seraya membantu Wookie berdiri.

Wookie semakin salah tingkah. " Eh.. Gomawo.. Misi.." Ucapnya cepat sambil ngeloyor sambil berlari kearah dapur.

Jduugh! Lagi- lagi kepentok. Kali ini kepentok meja.

" Nggak apa- apa?" Tanya Yesung panic.

Wajah Wookie semakin merah padam. " Nggak.. Nggak apa- apa." Ucapnya sambil berlari dan menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

Teukie tertawa renyah. Kangin kembali menatapnya secara diam- diam.

" Maaf, ya.. Dia emang canggung banget kalau sama orang asing." Ucap Teukie akhirnya.

" Nggak masalah." Balas Kangin. " Oh, iya.. Namaku Kim young woon tapi mereka biasa memanggilku Kangin. I am is Korean number one handsome guy, Kangin." Ucapnya pede.

Donghae disebelahnya sudah meringis menahan tawa mendengar si bos ngoceh pakai bahasa Inggris begitu.

Begitu sadar akan misinya Donghae langsung celingak- celinguk mencari sesuatu. " Yang lainnya kemana?" Tanyanya cepat. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mau dilontarkan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, tapi untung Donghae yang nanya duluan.

" Tunggu. Biar kupanggilkan mereka." Ucap Teukie sambil tersenyum. Membuat lesung pipinya kembali muncul dan Kangin mulai berdebar- debar nggak karuan.

_Ada apa denganku? Aku sepertinya benar- benar menyukai jung soo.._

Tak lama kemudian, Teukie sudah kembali bersama keempat adiknya. ( Uupz.. mungkin lebih tepat dibilang anak kali, ya.. Terserah reader aja, deh.)

" Nah.." Ucap Teukie memulai. Gayanya udah kayak ibu- ibu yang mau menjodohkan anak- anaknya sama anak- anak Kangin. " Perkenalkan diri kalian."

Eunhyuk yang paling semangat dari yang lainnya. " Lee Hyukjae itmnida. Tapi panggil aja Hyukkie." Ucapnya semangat.

Cowok paling cantik diantara mereka hanya berdiri dengan tampang belagu dan songong sambil menatap kumpulan cowok asing dihadapannya. " Kim Heechul." Ucapnya cepat dengan dingin.

Cowok paling imut yang berada disamping Wookie melirik kearah Kyuhyun sekali dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum 'misterius'. Namun yang dikasih senyuman malah menunduk ketakutan.

" Lee.. Lee Sungmin itmnida." Ucapnya terbata karena ketakutan.

" Oke!" Tiba- tiba Donghae beranjak bangun dan menjabat tangan Eunhyuk dengan penuh semangat. Dan karena yang dijabat juga punya tingkat semangat kelewat tinggi sama kayak Donghae, dia jadi ikutan semangat juga.

" I am, Lee Donghae." Ucap Donghae sok cool gitu, deh..

" Hey, Donghae.. Nice weather.." Ucap Eunhyuk lebih konyol lagi.

" Yeah.. Nice weather." Balas Donghae. Keduanya malah ngobrol hal- hal nggak jelas dengan bahasa Inggris super kacau.

" Ha.. Hankyung.. Itmnida.." Ucap Hankyung terbata sambil membaca kamus. Ia menatap Heechul malu sambil tersenyum polos.

" Woow.. Imut banget kamu.." Sembur Heechul tiba- tiba sambil berjalan mendekati Hankyung dan mencubit pipi cowok itu lembut sambil tersenyum- senyum.

Hankyung ikutan tersenyum.

Kali ini Kyuhyun nggak mau ketinggalan. Ia berdiri sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah karena keringatan di celana panjangnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Namun yang didekati malah ngumpet dibalik pundak si kecil Wookie.

Kyuhyun melongo. _Pasti takut gara- gara pernah gue bentak.. waah,,, harus pakai otak niih buat ngedeketin si Sungmin.._

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan senyum pembunuhnya namun tetap nggak bisa menepis aura iblisnya sambil menatap Sungmin. " Mianhae yang waktu itu, ya.. Aku nggak bermaksud ngebentak kamu kok.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya suuupeeerrr lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Awalnya Sungmin ragu menatapnya. Tapi Sungmin akhirnya memaklumi Kyuhyun ia akhirnya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. " Anneyeong." Balas Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun kembali melongo menatap cowok dihadapannya itu. _Imuut banget kalau lagi senyum.._

Yesung langsung menarik Wookie pelan. " Kamu ngobrol sama aku aja. Biarin aja Kyu sama Sungmin. Oh, iya.. Namaku Kim Jong Woon, tapi panggil Yesung aja."

Yang ditarik wajahnya kembali memerah dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kangin agaknya juga nggak mau ketinggalan. Ia memilih duduk di samping Teukie.

" Ngh.." Mulainya malu- malu.

Teuki menatap cowok besar disisinya lembut sambil tersenyum. " Nae?"

" Kami semua nggak terlalu pandai bikin kue. Jadi sebagai balasan kue yang kemarin bagaimana kalau kalian kami undang makan malam di dorm kami?" Tawar Kangin lembut sambil tersenyum.

Teukie sejenak berpikir. " Aku sih terserah sama para dongsaengku." Ia menatap para dongsaengnya yang sudah sibuk sendiri- sendiri. " Kalian mau tidak makan malam di dorm mereka?"

Mereka yang masih sibuk nggak dengar panggilan Teukie.

Teukie menarik nafas. " KUTANYA KALIAN MAU TIDAK MAKAN MALAM DENGAN MEREKA?" Serunya kencang membuat Kangin yang disebelahnya langsung terjengkang kaget.

Yang lainnya menatap Teukie tak kalah kaget.

Raut wajah Teukie kembali berubah ramah. " Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lembut seakan tadi nggak ada apa- apa.

" Mau saja.. A.. Aku pintar memasak. Nanti biar ku.. kubuatkan masakan yang enak." Ucap Hankyung terbata.

Heechul menatap cowok itu nggak percaya. " Jadi kamu pintar masak?"

Hankyung mengangguk.

" Tentu! Teukie umma! Aku sih tentu mau!" Seru Heechul sambil memeluk Hankyung tiba- tiba.

Wajah Hankyung langsung memerah panic. Namun ia tak berusaha melepas pelukan Heechul padanya.

" Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Wookie penuh harap dengan mata berbinar.

Wookie dengan wajah polos malu- malu melirik kearah Sungmin.

Yang dilirik seakan mengerti, hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Ikut saja.." Ucap Kyuhyun menambahkan. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin Sungmin ikut.

Sungmin masih belum memutuskan. Ia melirik kearah Wookie dengan tatapan kalau-kamu-mau-aku-juga.

Yang ditatap malah geleng- geleng nggak jelas.

" Hwaduuh! Jangan larak- lirik begitu dong!" Seru Yesung gemas sambil mencubit pipi Wookie pelan.

" Eh.. Iya.. Iya.. Aku mau aja, deh!" Wookie yang panik tanpa sadar menerima ajakan mereka. Begitu sadar ia langsung menutup mulutnya kaget dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

Hyung imutnya itu juga menatapnya tak percaya. " Ya udah.. Aku juga.." Ucapnya langsung.

" Horee!" Seru Kangin cs kegirangan karena misi pertama mereka akhirnya berhasil!

0o0o0o0o00o

" Gimana nih umma..?" Gumam Wookie yang masih panic. Ia memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar- debar karena kelakuan Yesung tadi. " Aku deg- degan banget." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Sungmin dan menempelkannya di dadanya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. " Kamu lagi, langsung terima."

" Udahlah kalian biasa aja kenapa. Itung- itung makan malam gratis." Ucap Heechul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah karena baru selesai mandi.

Heechul langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuan Teuki yang sejak tadi diam.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Teukie hanya tersenyum misterius. " Kim young woon itu lucu, ya." Ucapnya tiba- tiba.

" Ommo? Umma jatuh cinta! Appa baruuu!" Jerit Wookie dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Dan detik itu juga keduanya sudah ditimpuk jatuh dengan dua buah buku tebal oleh Teuki (entah buku dari mana itu).

Leader menawan yang emosinya masih tenang itu tersenyum tanpa dosa meski sudah menyerang kedua anak bungsunya (secara normal(?) sebenarnya yang paling bungsu tuh Wookie sama Eunhyuk, tapi disini anggep aja Wookie sama Sungmin, deh..).

" Kau tertarik pada young woon, eh?" Tanya Heechul sambil beranjak bangun dan menatap hyungnya tak percaya.

Teuki lagi- lagi tersenyum misterius. " Entahlah. Kau sendiri kelihatan tetarik pada yang bernama Hankyung itu."

Heechul hanya mesem- mesem gaje dibilang begitu.

" Aku! Aku!" Tiba- tiba Eunhyuk heboh sendirian sambil menunjukkan jarinya. Seperti berharap minta diajak main. " Aku suka sama Lee Donghae!" Serunya sambil memeluk bantal dengan tampang nggak normal.

Teukie dan Heechul memandangi Eunhyuk takut.

_Nih anak otaknya udah sarap kali.._ Batin Heechul ngeri.

" Tapi masa kita langsung terima begitu aja. Gimana kalau nanti mereka berniat jahat. Kalau kita diracunin, terus kita diapa- apain gimana, hyung?" Sungmin menatap Teukie takut- takut.

" Hyung nggak pernah dengerin lagunya T2, ya?" Tiba- tiba Wookie menarik- narik kerah baju Sungmin perlahan. (lho?)

Sungmin menatap Wookie bingung. " Hwad? T2?"

Wookie mengangguk. " Lagunya gini, niih… Pliis, deh.. Jangan lebay…" Wookie menirukan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang super indah. (huaaa… author ngga bisa ngebayangin wookie nyanyi lagu T2 dengan tampangnya yang polos itu! XD)

Bletak! Satu timpukan buku kembali melayang menghantam wajah polos Wookie. Kali ini Heechul yang ngelempar.

" Huaaa! Sakiit! Saakit! Wajah imut ku!" Tangis Wookie pecah sambil memeluk Sungmin.

" Heechul hyung jangan kasar dong." Bela Sungmin sambil menepuk- nepuk kepala dongsaengnya yang paling kecil itu. Nggak tega juga sih ngeliat Wookie ditimpuk sampe dua kali, tapi emang ini anak yang nggak bisa diem daritadi.

Heechul malah mengalihkan pandangannya nggak perduli. " Lagian jadi anak heboh sendiri sama T2. Pikirin aja si tampang babo itu. Siapa namanya.. Lesung, ya?"

Wookie menatap hyung cantiknya sambil manyun. " Yesung, hyung!" Serunya membenarkan.

Heechul tertawa. " Ah, apalah namanya.. Nggak penting. Dipikiranku cuma ada abang Hankyung."

" Si kamus berjalan." Ejek Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan nggak jelas daritadi.

Heechul melotot. " Diem kamu monkey!" Bentaknya sangar.

Sungmin tertawa pelan sambil masih sambil memeluk Wookie. _Untung nggak ada yang bawa- bawa aku.._

Teukie menghela nafas sambil menengahi keempat anaknya yang pada ribut sendiri. " Sudahlah.. Kalian nggak usah saling bertengkar, ah. Sudah tidur sana." Ucapnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Heechul dan Eunhyuk. (ooh.. jadi daritadi dikamar mereka toh..).

Sungmin dan Wookie berjalan dibelakang Teukie. Kayak anak bebek yang lagi ngikutin sang induk. (*author langsung dibantai Teukie-Sungmin-Wookie*)

0o0o0o0o00o0o

Dorm Kangin cs..

" Huwaa! Ini diletakkan dimana, hyung!" Seru Donghae yang sejak tadi membawa meja kayu namun nggak tau harus diletakkan dimana.

Kangin nggak perduli. Ia masih memasang pita ditembok dorm mereka.

" Hyung! Tanganku capek banget, nih!" Seru Donghae lagi memelas.

Kali ini Kangin menengok. " Bawel, ah! Taruh aja didepan sofa." Bentaknya.

Donghae menurut. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Yesung yang lagi tidur di sofa dengan damainya.

" Heh! Bangun, hyung! Yang lain pada kerja dia malah tidur!" Serunya sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung.

Yesung kejengkang dilantai dan langsung melotot menatap Donghae. " Orang lagi mimpi enak- enak dibangunin!"

Donghae hanya cengengesan. Ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menyusun vas bunga disekitar pintu masuk ruang tengah sambil senyam- senyum misterius. Tampaknya evil maknae itu lagi nyusun rencana nggak bener lagi, nih..

Donghae tertawa kecil. " Jadi juga bikin host club- host club-an kayak begini." Ucapnya bahagia kayak anak kecil yang seneng karena game yang dipilihnya akhirnya disetujui oleh seluruh temannya.

Suara ribut muncul juga dari dapur. Hankyung si koki sedang sibuk masak. Masak apa aja yang ia bisa.

" Apa nama host club kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae yang sejak tadi cengar- cengir nggak jelas.

Donghae makin tersenyum lebar. " Super Junior Host Club!" Serunya bahagia.

.

.

.

Nah.. Kali ini kekacauan apa lagi yang terjadi di dunia parody Super junior?

To be continued…

* * *

Review, please.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kangin, Hankyung, Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhun sudah siap diposisinya masing- masing. Mereka membuat barisan dikedua sisi dibalik pintu dorm mereka. Yesung dan Kyuhyun dikanan. Donghae dan Hanykung dikiri. Dan bos Kangin yang akan membukakan pintu.

Kelimanya berdandan super rapih dengan mengenakan satu stel jas lengkap berwarna hitam. Seragam. Klasik. Dan keren. (bisa kan ngebayangin sendiri mereka kayak apa kalau pakai jas? Hhehe..)

Donghae berdeham sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya ke tangan. " Oke! Udah wangi!" Serunya bangga.

Yesung menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. " Kali ini mau pakai cara apaan buat ngegaet si Sungmin?"

Yang ditanya hanya senyam- senyum ngga jelas sambil memutar bola matanya.

" Anak autis." Ejek Yesung. Ia melirik kearah Hankyung yang sedang menghapal sederet kata- kata romantic yang akan digunakannya untuk merayu si Cinderella Heechul.

Kali ini Hankyung nggak bawa kamus kemana- mana. Sedangkan si bos sedang sibuk merapihkan dasinya yang sejak tadi entah kenapa nggak bisa rapih.

Ting-Tong! Bel pintu berbunyi.

" Dateng! Dateng!" Seru Donghae penuh semangat.

Keempat cowok sudah bersiap diposisinya.

Kangin menelan ludah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya (cie elaaah… lebay amat).

Kreek! Perlahan pintu terbuka.

" Welcome!" Seru kelima cowok berjas itu bersamaan dengan senyuman penuh.

Ternyata yang menekan bel bukannya kelima cowok yang mereka tunggu. Tapi ahjussi tetangga sebelah.

Kangin melongo dengan wajah melas. Sedangkan ahjussi itu juga mematung nggak percaya.

" Ini, jatuh di depan pintu." Ucap ahjussi itu sambil memberikan papan nomor apartemen. Ia menyerahkan papan itu dan langsung ngacir karena dipikirnya ngeliat lima cowok gila di dorm itu.

" Ah.. Gomawo.." Ucap Kangin salting sambil menutup pintu dormnya.

Otomatis keempat temannya yang lain pada ngakak. Kangin melototin dongsaengnya kesal. _Bos lagi malu, malah diketawain!_

Ting- Tong! Lagi- lagi bel berbunyi.

Kali ini Kangin ragu sejenak sambil menatap para dongsaengnya.

Donghae menunjuk dengan dagunya. Mengisyaratkan pada Kangin untuk membukakan pintu.

Kali ini Kangin berbeda. Ia membuka perlahan sambil mengntip ke balik pintu.

Teukie manatap cowok itu aneh. " Young woon? Ada masalah?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat familier itu Kangin terlonjak senang. Ia membuka pintu lebar- lebar agar semua anggota host club gadungannya dapat terlihat.

" Oke! Welcome!" Seru kelimanya bersamaan sambil tersenyum bahagia

Kelima cowok itu melongo dengan tampang bingung, kaget, ngga ngerti apa- apa melihat kelima cowok yang mengundangnya kini berpakaian sangat rapih dengan jas padahal mereka semua aja menggunakan pakaian casual seadanya (jangan ngebayangin mereka pake dress dulu, ya.. hhehe). Dorm merekapun terlihat sedikit agak remang- remang.

Sungmin menyenggol lengan Wookie sambil menariknya sedikit. " Tuh kan bener apa kataku. Kayaknya mereka punya niat buruk sama kita." Bisiknya.

Seakan mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum. " Ayo masuk saja." Ia menarik lengan Sungmin lembut bagaikan seorang pangeran yang sedang menuntun putrinya.

Sungmin berubah panik. Tapi keempat temannya juga sudah berhasil digiring masuk.

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap Kangin memberi aba- aba sebagai ketua di dorm itu.

Kelima cowok yang masih melongo itu menuruti perintah Kangin tanpa banyak tanya. Mau nanya apaan coba, sekalipun nanya pasti jawabannya nggak bener. Mengingat penampilan kelima cowok nggak jelas itu lagi nggak bener.

Kangin cs berdiri membentuk barisan didepan ruangan.

" Welcome in Super Junior Host~" Ucap Kangin memulai.

" Cluub!" Yang lainnya melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat.

Teukie melotot. " Host club?"

Tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan lima tamu istimewa itu, para host club aneh itu lagi- lagi sudah menempati posisi masing- masing. Yang pastinya disisi inceran masing- masing.

Seraya dalam bahaya, Sungmin merapat kesisi Wookie. Namun sebelum ia benar- benar terlindungi disisi Wookie, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya dan duduk diantara dia dan Wookie. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

" Jangan takut begitu, dong.. Kita udah jinak, kok." Ucapnya sambil tertawa jahil.

Sungmin nggak berniat membalas lelucon Kyuhyun. Ia melirik kearah teman- temannya yang lain yang kelihatan seperti sudah 'dikuasai'.

Wookie sendiri masih celingak- celinguk nggak ngerti sama keadaan mereka. Yesung langsung duduk sambil merangkul bahu Wookie lembut.

Wookie tersentak menatap cowok disisinya itu. Dimatanya yang polos, Yesung kelihatan tampan sekali mengenakan jas hitam begitu.

" Kau kelihatan manis sekali, Wookie." Puji Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Wookie menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Untungnya saja kondisi penerangan di sana hanya dari beberapa lilin yang dinyalakan. Jadi Yesung belum tentu bisa melihat rona merah wajahnya.

" Mana Hankyung?" Tanya Heechul yang sejak tadi belum melihat Hankyung duduk disisinya.

" Tadaaa!" Si koki keluar sambil membawa dua tudung masakan dan segera meletakkannya dimeja makan persegi panjang yang mereka siapkan dilantai.

" Silahkan menikmati para pangeran cantik dari dorm atas. Masakan spesial ala cheff Hankyung." Ucapnya tanpa terbata (wajarlah.. udah ngapalin.). Ia membuka tutup saji alumuniumnya.

Saat makanan itu terbuka, mata semua orang yang ada disana langsung tertuju pada makanan yang kelihatan enak itu.

Hankung langsung duduk disisi Heechul. " Good night my cinderella." Ucapnya dengan gaya sok cool. " Special just for you.."

Heechul menatap Hankyung haru. Tentu ia terharu melihat si cowok kamus sampai belajar kosakata Inggris hanya untuknya. " Gomawo, Hannie!" Serunya sambil memeluk Hankyung.

" Oke! Oke! Ayo makan!" Seru Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi memang udah nggak sabar pengen makan saking lapernya. Ia sampe rela nggak makan siang biar bisa makan sepuasnya secara gratis malam ini. Ia sudah menggenggam garpu.

" Tunggu!" Sergah Donghae cepat.

Eunhyuk menatap cowok cool disampingnya dengan tampang bingung. " Ada masalah?"

Dengan gaya sok elegan, Donghae menarik serbet putih dan menyelipkannya diatas kemeja Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

" Woow! Gomawo Donghae!" Seru Eunhyuk. Ia ikut menarik serbet dan menyelipkannya diatas kerah kemeja putih Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum manis menatap Eunhyuk. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Tiba- tiba Donghae sudah mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

" Ehem!" Teguran kencang Teukie membuat keduanya tersadar dan saling menarik diri. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya salting sambil tersenyum keil. Tapi Eunhyuk yang gaje itu malah cengar- cengir menatap umma yang melotot kearahnya.

" Baiklah.. Kita makan saja sekarang." Ucap Kangin sambil menuangkan anggur digelas kaca Teukie dengan gaya super elegan. " Silahkan my angel." Rayunya.

Teukie hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu.

" Ayo makan!" Seru Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Wookie mencoba bersikap tenang. Tapi setiap gerak- geriknya selalu diperhatikan oleh Yesung yang terus menatapnya lembut. Wookie menatap Yesung.

" Ada yang aneh padaku? Kenapa sejak tadi terus menatapku?" Tanyanya akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Yesung menggeleng. " Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan wajahmu yang polos itu, kok." Jawabnya polos sambil cengengesan kayak kuda.

Wookie kembali mencoba bersikap tenang dan mulai mengambil sedikit makanan. Tapi karena saking groginya saat mau makan, makanannya malah berceceran mengotori kaos babby blue kesukaannya.

" Yaah.." Ucap Wookie memelas. " Bajuku.."

Yesung langsung menarik serbetnya dan membersihkan noda makanan dibaju Wookie. " Lebih baik ganti dulu bajumu. Biar kupinjamkan pakaianku." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Wookie. Membantunya berdiri.

" Kau nggak apa- apa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas. Dan Yesung langsung membawa Wookie keluar dari ruang tengah tempat mereka berpesta.

Merasa keselamatannya dalam bahaya, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah suap- suapan. Matanya mendelik melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

" Kau nggak mau makan?" Teguran lembut Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sungmin menatap pemuda yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Ia menggeleng sejenak. " Aku nggak terlalu lapar." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Bagus!"

" Bagus?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Teukie. " Mian, Teuki-ssi.. Apa aku boleh mengajak Lee Sungmin keluar sebentar?" Izinnya.

Teukie menatap Sungmin lembut. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin satu- satunya yang kurang respek sama lima cowok itu tapi ia nggak perduli. " Tentu. Asal Sungmin mau sih nggak masalah." Jawabnya ringan.

Sungmin menatap Teukie._ Kenapa nggak bilang nggak boleh aja sih?_

Mendengarnya Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan langsung menarik lengan Sungmin tanpa banyak bicara. Sungmin terkejut, namun senyuman manis Kyuhyun membuatnya nggak bisa menolak sentuhan lembut pemuda itu. Dan dengan patuh, Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya keluar dorm.

Kangin melirik kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Seakan- akan semua makanan yang ada disini akan habis oleh mereka.

" Mereka kayak orang kelaparan." Tawa Teukie lembut.

Kangin menatap cowok disisinya. " Biarkan aja mereka. Lagipula yang lain juga sudah sibuk sendiri- sendiri." Kangin meraih tangan Teukie.

Teukie manatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum lembut. " Ada apa?"

" Sekarang kita bicarakan tentang kita berdua saja, ya." Ucap Kangin lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie menatap dirinya lewat kaca lemari didalam lemari pakaian Yesung. Ia sudah mengenakan sweater oranye yang sedikit longgar.

" Kebesaran." Ucapnya pelan.

Yesung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sambil duduk dilantai berdecak kagum sendirian seakan- akan sedang mengagumi pengantinnya yang sedang mengenakan gaun pernikahan.

Wookie menoleh menatap cowok itu bingung. " Ini terlalu besar." Ulangnya lagi.

" Nggak ada lagi, rata- rata disini badannya segitu. Itu juga udah paling kecil." Jawab Yesung sambil berdiri. Yesung kembali tersenyum.

" Aneh, ya? Sejak tadi kamu tersenyum terus." Wookie menunduk sambil menarik lengan sweater yang kepanjangan dilengannya.

Kali ini Yesung tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Wookie lembut. " Siapa yang aneh, sih? Justru kamu kelihatan lucu dengan baju kebesaran begitu."

Yang dipuji nggak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tentu saja, saat itu wajahnya sudah merona lagi mendengar pujian Yesung. Maklum, Wookie itu super pemalu.

" Kenapa menunduk?" Yesung langsung mengangkat dagu Wookie lembut.

Wookie mendengak menatapnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan sejenak.

" Wookie.." Mulai Yesung. Ia masih belum melepaskan wajah Wookie dari genggamannya.

" Na-Nae?" Tanya Wookie gugup. Ia benar- benar malu. Wajahnya terasa panas. Semakin memerah kayak kepting rebus.

" Ada yang kau suka?" Tanya Yesung langsung.

Wookie menggeleng. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan cowok dihadapannya saat itu.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Kalau kukatakan aku.." Ia terdiam sejenak.

Wookie menahan nafas menunggu apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

" Aku.."

Jantung Wookie berdegup semakin kencang dan cepat.

Karena nggak bisa mengatakan kata- kata itu secara jelas, Yesung memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin gila. Ia menarik wajah Wookie cepat dan langsung mencium bibir cowok itu lembut.

Wookie melotot nggak percaya. Tapi tubuhnya lemas dan nggak bisa menolak sentuhan lembut Yesung.

Yesung menarik dirinya dan kembali menatap Wookie. " Tau maksudku, kan?"

Bruukh! Kaki Wookie sudah tak bisa bertahan. Ia terduduk lemas dilantai.

" Wookie! Kau baik- baik saja, kan?" Yesung menyentuh pundak cowok itu panik. Kalau ia sampai membuat cowok dihadapannya ini stres gara- gara perlakuannya, ia harus bagaimana. " Mianhae.. Aku.. Aku hanya.."

Ekspresi Wookie berbeda dari harapan Yesung. Cowok itu memegangi pipinya yang semakin merona nggak karuan. Ia menatap Yesung nggak percaya. " Kau menciumku? Kau menyukaiku?"

Gantian Yesung yang menunduk. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo.."

Wookie mengangkat wajah Yesung dan tersenyum menatapnya. Yesung memandanginya tak mengerti. " Kalau begitu kau bisa tenang sekarang." Ucap Wookie lembut.

" Tenang?"

" Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Sejak mataku bertemu pertama kalinya dengan matamu." Kata- kata Wookie bagaikan kembang api yang tiba- tiba meletup dari kepala Yesung. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

" Beneran?"

Wookie mengangguk yakin.

" Woow!" Tanpa banyak kata- kata Yesung memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie bahagia. " Gomawo.. Gomawo Wookie.. Aku bener- bener senang!" Serunya nggak karuan.

Wookie tersenyum dengan wajah memerah sambil balas memeluk Yesung lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Hankyung sambil menatap keluar jendela.

" Masakanmu enak banget." Puji Heechul sambil memainkan jemari Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum senang. " Semua itu kulakukan hanya untukmu, cinderella-ku." Balas Hankyung lembut.

" Ouh, Hannie… Aku bener- bener suka sama kamu.." Heechul menatap wajah Hankyung dengan sorot matanya yang lembut. " Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya kali ini.

Hankyung mengangguk serius. " Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan meski ada jutaan wanita dihadapanku, aku hanya akan menatap kepadamu." Jawabnya yakin dengan segala kemampuan merayu yang dimilikinya.

Heechul tersenyum senang. Ia sudah akan berniat mencium cowok dihadapannya itu, tapi sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya risih. Heechul menoleh kearah dua orang aneh yang duduk disamping mereka.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandangi para hyung mereka dengan mata terbuka lebar.

" Kok berhenti? Nggak jadi ciuman, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil cengar- cengir kayak biasa.

" Uugh.. Lagi seru- serunya kenapa ke-pause, sih? Ayo lanjutin!" Seru Donghae penasaran sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan bertingkah seolah- olah sedang menekan remote tv kearah Heechul dan Hankyung. " Ayo lanjutin, dong.."

" Urusin aja urusan kalian sendiri! Heh, dasar monkey sama bocah nggak jelas." Maki Heechul kesal.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa sambil berpandangan. Tiba- tiba Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk lembut. " Kita sih udah selesai, ya.."

Eunhyuk manggut- manggut. " Kita kan udah resmi jadian. Jadi sekarang tinggal nontonin aja." Balasnya.

" Kapan?" Seru Heechul nggak percaya. Perasaan mereka nggak ngapa- ngapain daritadi selain serius makan ala orang kesurupan.

" Ra-ha-si-a." Ucap keduanya sambil berpelukan secara 'kasar'.

" Itu rahasia kami dan yang diatas." Lanjt Donghae lagi setelah mencium kepala Eunhyuk lembut.

Heechul masih melongo nggak percaya.

Tiba- tiba Hankyung sudah menepuk bahu Heechul pelan. Heechul menoleh menatapnya. Pria itu sudah menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Heechul. Siap mendapat ciuman dari cinderellanya itu.

" Heh! Jangan sekarang!" Seru Heechul kesal sambil mendorong wajah Hankyung menjauh.

" Kenapa hyung? Izinkan kami melihat!" Seru Enhyuk.

" Kubungkam dulu mulut bawel dan mata iseng kalian!" Seru Heechul sambil menjejalkan wasabi yang ada dimeja makan kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Keduanya megap- megap kehabisan udara. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya membantu Heechul memegangi kedua anak aneh yang sejak tadi mengganggu acara mesra- mesraannya dengan Heechul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kangin dan Teukie mencuci piring didapur (bener- bener umma dan appa yang serasi euuy.. cuiit.. cuuiit.. *author ditimpuk piring ma kangin*).

" Mereka ribut sendiri." Gumam Kangin sambil mengelap kering piring yang sudah dibilas bersih oleh Teukie.

Cowok manis itu tertawa pelan dengan gayanya yang anggun. " Biarkan saja. Jarang sekali dongsaeng- dongsaengku bahagia seperti itu."

" Kau memang hyung yang baik." Puji Kangin. Kalau dia, sih.. Selalu menindas dongsaeng yang nggak mau ngedengerin omongan dia.

Teukie tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Kangin. Ia hendak menyerahkan piring yang sudah dibilasnya ke Kangin. Namun karena tangannya gemetar tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan piring itu.

Prang! Piring itu pecah berserakan di lantai dapur.

" Hyung ada apa?" Seru Donghae dari ruang tengah.

" Ah, gwenchanayo." Balas Kangin cepat. Sedangkan Teukie sudah jongkok dan mulai memunguti pecahan piring dibawahnya.

Kangin terkejut melihatnya. " Jangan! Biar aku saja!" Ia buru- buru jongkok didepan Teukie.

" Aku saja. Aku_" Belum sempat kata- katanya selesai, Teukie meringis sambil menjatuhkan beberapa potongan kaca yang tadi dipegangnya. " Aww.."

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kangin panik. Ia terkejut saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari jari Teukie. " Kan sudah kubilang biar aku saja. Kau terluka kan jadinya. Dasar ceroboh!" Marah Kangin sambil menarik tangan Teukie yang terluka. Ia menggiring Teukie dan menyuruhnya duduk dikursi yang ada didapur.

Kangin menarik kursi lainnya dan duduk dihadapan Teukie. Ia langsung menghisap darah yang mengalir pelan di jari Teukie.

" Jangan. Biar aku saja! Aku baik- baik saja, kok!" Seru Teukie sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

Tapi tenaga Kangin lebih kuat darinya. Kangin sama sekali nggak bergerak dan masih terus mengulum jari Teukie. Wajah Teukie kontan memerah.

Setelah selesai, Kangin mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kulit putih Teukie sudah berubah merah. " Kau nggak apa- apa?"

Teukie mengangguk. " Gomawo.." Ucapnya pelan.

" Kau malu, ya?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, Teukie manatap Kangin. " Kau yang membuatku malu." Jawabnya cepat.

Kangin tersenyum. " Aku nggak mau melihatmu terluka. Maaf kalau kelakuanku tadi mengejutkanmu, ya.."

Teukie langsung menggeleng. " Justru aku berterima kasih." Senyumnya sambil menatap kedalam mata Kangin.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu cukup lama sehingga Kangin mepunyai keberanian untuk mencium Teukie. Bos badan besar itu sudah mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Teukie dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Seakan menerima ciuman Kangin, Teukie tak berkutik ataupun menolak. Ia biarkan Kangin sendiri yang menciptakan irama dalam setiap ciuman yang diberikannya. Teukie sama sekali diam dan hanya menikmati saat- saat itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menatap keduanya sambil cengengesan dibalik tembok dapur.

" Woow.. So hot." Bisik Eunhyuk geli.

Donghae manggut- manggut setuju. " Gimana sama Kyu, nih?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin masih terdiam sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi nggak bicara sepatah katapun. Cowok muda itu tetap menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam dari atap gedung apartemen yang terbuka luas itu.

Entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit keduanya hanya diam seperti itu.

Sungmin akhirnya mengalah. Ia sudah bosan dengan keheningan ini. " Sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun baru menoleh menatapnya sambil tersenyum. " Akhirnya kau bicara juga."

Sungmin melongo. " Jadi kau sengaja diam untuk memancingku bicara, eh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa memamerkan senyuman iblisnya yang khas. " Siapa suruh kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku. Jadi aku sedikit mau menggodamu." Jawabnya enteng.

" Dasar menyebalkan!" Seru Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Namun kali ini ia memandangi langit malam. " Apa kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Ucapnya tiba- tiba.

Sungmin tersentak menatap Kyuhyun. " Eh? Jadi hari ini kamu ulang tahun? Sa-Saenggil chukkae.. Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?"

" Nggak ada yang nanya, sih." Godanya sambil nyengir. Ia kembali menatap langit dengan tatapan sedih. " Aku selalu ingat orang tuaku. Mereka sudah tak ada. Setiap hari ulang tahunku, mereka pasti menciumku." Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih.

Mata Sungmin berkaca- kaca menatap Kyuhyun. Ia mulai terbawa oleh suasana yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

" Sejak mereka pergi, sudah tak ada lagi yang mau menciumku di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sedih.." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya kebalik lututnya yang sejak tadi dilipatnya didepan dadanya.

" Jangan sedih." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap bahu Kyuhun lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin. " Maukah kau mencium keningku? Itu akan membuatku berhenti merasa bersedih." Pintanya.

Menatap mata yang sedih itu, Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia tak pernah tega melihat seseorang bersedih. " Asal kau nggak bersedih lagi.." Gumamnya polos sambil bergerak perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Dengan lembut Sungmin mencium kening Kyuhyun. " Saenggil chukkae, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin. Sungmin gelagapan kaget. " Kau kenapa?"

" Kena kau! Akhirnya kau mau sedekat ini denganku." Tawa Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan menunduk menatap Sungmin yang masih melongo. " Apa kau benar- benar percaya ini hari ulang tahunku?" Tawanya jahil.

Sungmin melotot. " Kau bohong!" Serunya cepat. Ia berdiri dan hendak memukul Kyuhyun, tapi tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin kembali melongo.

" Mian karena berbohong. Tapi aku menyukaimu, dan perasaan ini bukanlah kebohongan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. " Kyuhyun.." Panggilnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengucapkan nama kecil pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh. " Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi kau nggak usah susah- susah jawab." Ucapnya sok.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun. " Sok tahu kamu! Siapa yang bilang aku menyukaimu?"

Sungmin berlari kecil mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa izin Sungmin, lagi- lagi Kyuhyun sudah menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

" Matamu." Jawab Kyuhyun sok. " Aku tahu dari cara matamu menatapku tadi." Ia meringis menatap Sungmin. " Kau mencintaiku, kan?

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menatap kelakuan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah padam mendengar jawaban terakhir Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap tanpa bicara apa- apa lagi. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah tahu apa jawaban dari Sungmin.

.

.

THE END~~

* * *

Nee.. sumpah.. gomen banget kalau ternyta kisah endingnya kurang memuaskan reader.. *jedotin kepala ke meja*

maklum jja masih bljar gila.. hhehe

special thanks buat semua reader yg udah nge-review, nge-baca and sebagaaiiinnyaa.. aq dpet kekuatan dri kalian semua..

juga buat nona Cho Seo Ryun yng udah ngoreksi kta" aq yg salah.. gomen, yaa.. aq msih blajar bhsa korea siih.. :)

.

ok.. ok.. klo msiih brniat ngasih review atau masukan.. atau kritikan, mungkin request-an jga msiih aq dtrima kok.. :D

salam..

keep HWAITING!

thanks dah mau bca mpe sejauh ini...

nb :: mungkin dlam wktu dkat ini saya memang akan terus menetap di situs ini secara bekala.. ckckckc


End file.
